A Colonel Vrs a Magior
by Kommandant Hogan
Summary: Hogan is in Geatapo HQ for a week and a half. Can the men save him or is it too late? Please R&R Sorry if I have not published in awhile, But we had Mid-terms in Pre-algebra and Social studies, and then PSSA tests.
1. Chapter 1

"Shuuuullltz, you forgot somthinnnng." Colonel Robert Hogan called out to the fat guard as he turned towards Klink for his report. At the questioning look from the fat Sargent, Hogan smirked and revealed a German rifle that he had hidden behind his back.

"SHUUULLTTZ! You DOUMKOFF!" Klink screamed while shaking his riding stick.

Shultz gave the Colonel a dirty look as he snatched his rifle back."Jolly Joker!"

Colonel Hogan just gave Shultz one of his lopsided grins.

After roll call, Kommandant Klink called Colonel Hogan to his office.

When the cocky American officer sauntered into Klink's office, he noticed that the Kommandant appeared to be worried and uncomfortable.

"Ah! Colonel Hogan! What a pleasure it is to see you again! We have not had one of our friendly little chats in quite some time now!"someone said from behind him.

Hogan knew what was coming. He knew who's voice it was. His stomach lurched. He knew that once it was over, he would be under the care of the camp medic, Sargent Jo Wilson.

Hogan swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew, that the voice was none other then that of Magior Wolfgang Hoffstetter.

"Magior Hoffstetter sir, what a pleasure to see you again Magior. I thought that you had forgotten about me sir."

The next thing Colonel Hogan knew, everything was black.

Hogan moaned. His head was throbbing, and he could feel warm blood on his face.

"Well, well Colonel Hogan. How are you feeling now eh?" came a voice.

Colonel Hogan opened his eyes a crack to find Hoffstetter standing before him, with a whip in one hand, and a rubber hose in the other.

"Just dandy Magior, thank you."Hogan replied.

"BAHHHHH!"the Gestapo Magior screamed.

The next thing Hogan knew, two guards had him tied to a chair, with Magior Hoffstetter standing before him with a smug grin on his face.

"Now, Hogan, is there anything that you would like to tell me before we begin?"

"Of course sir. Hogan, Robert E. Colonel, United States Army Air Force. S-" Hogan managed to recite before the Magior whacked him with a rubber hose. Colonel Hogan sucked in a sharp breath but otherwise gave no indication of pain.

"Now Hogan, TALK!"Hoffstetter screamed.

"Hogan, Robert E. Colonel, United St-"

"BAHHHHHHHHH!"

Hogan shut his eyes as the Magior beat him again. This period of beating lasted twice as long as the last one.

"Now for the last time. Talk Hogan! Now!"

"Of course sir. What do you think of this wether that we are having? I am sorry for not asking sooner, but I thought that you did not want to chat."

Hoffstetter growled."HOGAN! That dose it!" And with that, the Magior started beating Colonel Hogan and did not stop for fifteen minuets, after Hogan had passed out.

* * *

Colonel Hogan moaned. His head was still throbbing, and now his whole body hurt. He then remembered. Hoffstetter had beaten him for at least ten minuets solid.

Hogan opened his eyes and looked around him. He was back in his cell. The cell had one small window, and it was very high up. Other then the window, the room had nothing else in it. Not even a cot.

Suddenly, the door opened and then slammed shut. When the Colonel looked up, he saw that the visitor was Magior Hoffstetter, and his whip. Hogan knew what that meant.

Later that evening, Colonel Hogan came to in his cell again. This time, the pain was even worse. It was dark outside, so Hogan assumed that it was late at night. When he tried to move, a sharp pain came from his ribs, causing the Colonel to gasp. Then, once again, everything went black.

Colonel Hogan blinked. He propped himself up with his arms so he could survey the cell. It was now morning, and a little bit of sun peeked in through the window.

Just then, the door to his cell opened and slammed shut. When Hogan looked up, he saw that his visitor was Magior Hoffstetter.

Hogan sighed. This visit was the LAST thing he needed."Well, Magior Hoffstetter. How are you doing today?"

Hoffstetter growled and smacked Colonel Hogan with all his might.

"I take that as you are having a BAD day?" Hogan quipped.

As a response to the Colonel Hogan's comment, the Magior yanked out a whip and whipped Colonel Hogan several times.

Hogan winced and gasped. He instantly forced himself to ignore the pain.

Hoffstetter then grabbed Colonel Hogan by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall, and then threw the dazed Officer on the floor.

Hogan tried to catch his breath. The Magior's surprise attack had left him completely dazed and had added even more pain to what was already nearly more then he could handle. Once again, everything went black in Hogan's world.

* * *

One week later, Hogan was flung into his cell for the one hundredth time. Well, it sure felt like it to Colonel Hogan, whom was now barely even able to breath, much less move due to the pain.

Hogan exhaled shakily. He couldn't even think. He could only hope that soon he would be back in Stallag 13.

While this was happening, Hoffstetter was in his office, on the phone.

"Ya, ya General Burcholder. Ya, I vill. Ya, Alvetersane, Hiel Hitler!"

Once he had hung up the phone, Hoffstetter growled. The General had ordered him to return Hogan to Stallag 13 immediently. His guess of how the General had found out was logical. Coward Klink had called Berlin as soon as Hogan had been taken.

Hoffstetter sighed. The General had told him that as of this moment, Klink and Shultz were on their way to pick up Hogan.

The Magior suddenly got an idea. He laughed at how wonderful it was. Then, he grabbed his coat and headed to Hogan's cell.

Kinch and Wilson sat in the back of Klink's staff car. The Kommandant had ordered them to come along to help Colonel Hogan. Wilson for the obvious reasons, and Kinch in case Hogan was unable to walk. Both of the men where scared stiff.

When they pulled up in front of Gestapo headquarters, Kinch forced himself to stay calm. At this very minuet, Colonel Hogan might be taking his last breath for all that Kinch knew.

About ten minuets later, the four stood outside a cell. A Guard unlocked it, and motioned for them to go in.

Kinch gasped at what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Colonel Hogan was laying on the ground, covered in blood. Hoffstetter was just about ready to shoot Hogan with a pistol, but when he saw Klink, he froze.

"Uh, come with me Klink. We can look over the official that the cell door slammed shut, both Kinch and Wilson were on their knees next to Hogan.

Kinch carefully lifted his Colonel up and laid him in his lap gently.

Wilson took Hogan's pulse and sighed with relief at FINDING one. He then stroked the Colonel's forehead, only to find it hot with fever.

Kinch pulled a scrap of cloth out of Wilson's bag, wet it, and started to wipe the blood of Hogan's face with it. "Oh Colonel." Kinch sighed. Kinch paused, re-wet the cloth, and continued cleaning up the Colonel.

Just then, a small moan came from Hogan.

Kinch instantly put the rag away and turned his attention to soothing the Colonel, whom had cracked his eyes open a crack and was starting to tremble.

Hogan was scared. He was being held by someone, and there was another person there too. He tried to get away, but he was too weak.

"Don't worry Colonel. It's just us. It's ok. Wilson is here. It's ok." Kinch said in a soothing voice, sensing his Colonel's panic. "You'll be ok Colonel."

"Kinch?" Hogan whispered weakly, recognizing his Sargent's voice.

Kinch smiled and gave Hogan's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Yeah, Colonel. It's me." The Sargent said.

Colonel Hogan clung onto Kinch's hand and sighed. He finally knew that everything would be ok.

Just then the door opened. Hogan flinched. Kinch looked at his CO with concern. Seconds later, Kinch realized why his Colonel was panicking. Hoffstetter would enter the cell, and then Hogan would be in pain. After sometime, the door's slam meant pain to Colonel Hogan. Kinch looked at his CO. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable. Kinch gently soothed Hogan. "Colonel, relax. We'll protect you."

Hearing Kinch's voice, Hogan calmed down somewhat.

Klink shook his head. He was stunned at how bad Hogan's condition was.

"Sargent Wilson, Sargent Kinchloe, Colonel Hogan has been returned to us. How bad is it?" Klink asked.

"From what I can tell, Colonel Hogan has been beaten, and has a fever, amongst other things. I will need to examine him again once we get back to Stallag 13."

Klink sighed. "Very well. Sargent Kinchloe, bring Hogan out to the truck. Shultz is waiting."

Kinch gently lifted Colonel Hogan, whom was still clinging onto his hand. Once Hogan was safely in his arms, Kinch followed Klink, with Wilson fussing over Hogan the entire time.

Once they got out of Gestapo HQ, Kinch and Wilson headed over to the truck.

Shultz ran (Ok, WADDLED!) Over to them.

"What happened? Is Colonel Hogan all right?" Shultz exclaimed.

Kinch laid Hogan down in the truck, with Wilson hovering over him.

"Shultz, don't worry. Wilson is here to take care of the Colonel." Kinch replied.

Once Klink got to the truck, they started home to Stallag 13.

"Here they come!" exclaimed Lebau, who was watching the door. "They've got the Colonel!"

Newkirk jumped off of his bunk and ran over to the door.

Carter ran and checked Hogan's quarters to make sure that everything was ready for Wilson to take care of Hogan.

Lebau opened the door for Kinch as he entered the Barracks, still carrying Hogan, who still had a death grip on Kinch's hand.

Newkirk gasped when he saw his CO.

"Guvner! Blimey, Kinch, is 'e even breathing?" Newkirk exclaimed.

"Just barely." came from Wilson. "I think that might be a good thing, so I actually MIGHT be able to treat him."

Newkirk smiled faintly, and then went into Hogan's quarters.

Kinch had laid Hogan down on the lower bunk, and was now sitting down, waiting for Wilson.

Newkirk slowly approached Colonel Hogan. Once he was in front of his Colonel, he sighed and picked up his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh Guv. What did they to to ya?" he asked softly, struggling to contain his emotions.

A groan was his response.

"Guv?"

The answer was another, louder moan.

"Guvner, please don't worry none. We'll p'tct ya Guv. Promise."

Hogan's head moved slightly twords Newkirk, and his eyes opened a crack.

"Newkirk?" Hogan whispered."I-iis that you?"

The Corporal grinned.

"Yeah Guv. I'm 'ere."

Just then Wilson came into the room, finally having found his medical bag.

"'Ello Joe. The Guvner was just awake."

Newkirk glanced over at Hogan, who had fallen asleep again.

Wilson smiled and began to examine the Colonel's many wounds.

Colonel Hogan let out a moan. He could barely even THINK. It felt like his brain was somewhere far, FAR away. On top of that, his entire body felt numb. He sighed and let out another cry of pain as his ribs protested the sigh.

Hogan felt himself be raised slightly. A glass of something was held up to his lips. When Hogan opened his eyes to find out what was going on, he found that Newkirk was the one holding him up and trying to make him drink the water.

Hogan gratefully drank the entire glass, and managed a small smile as his Corporal laid him down.

Newkirk grinned at seeing that Hogan was finally awake. It had been 36 hours since Wilson had finished treating the Colonel.

Back in Gestapo HQ, Magior Hoffstetter was torn with emotions. On one hand, he had obeyed part of Himmler's orders, but he had not had a chance to question Hogan.

He had been ordered to try a new technique of interrogation, but Klink and Burcholder had taken Hogan away before he had the chance to question him. The only reason that he could not go get Hogan was that the project was TOP secret.

From what he could tell, the method of breaking down the prisoner's spirit before questioning worked.

"If only I could have questioned Hogan about being Papa Bear. In his state of mind, he would have cracked!" Hoffstetter ranted to nobody in particular.

Kinch grabbed his pencil and notepad as the radio suddenly came to life.

"Mamma Bear calling Papa Bear, over."

"This is Papa Bear. Go ahead Mamma Bear." Kinch replied as a voice came from the speaker.

"Good show old man. We just got word that Hogan was being used for an interrogational experiment. Is he all right?"

Kinch froze. Was that why Colonel Hogan was nearly killed by Hoffstetter?!

"Who was testing the technique?"Kinch demanded.

"According to our information, it was assigned to Magior Hoffstetter. Why?"

"Papa Bear over and out!" Kinch cried, and after turning off the microphone and having Baker watch the radio, he ran up to Hogan's quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Kinch paused in front of the door to Hogan's quarters. After taking a deep breath to calm down, he quietly went in.

Newkirk and Carter looked up when Kinch shut the door. Newkirk and Kinch extanged smiles while Carter went back to tending his sleeping Colonel.

"How is he?" Kinch asked Newkirk.

"Well, he was just awake, but he drifted off again after a few minuets." Newkirk replied.

Kinch sighed. "I just wish that the Colonel's condition would improve, even if just a little." he stated.

"Me too." Carter added.

Kinch looked over at Carter. The Sargent was still fussing over Colonel Hogan, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Kinch could clearly see that Carter was extremely worried about Hogan.

"Relax Carter. I'm sure that the Guv'ner is fine." Newkirk said, also having noticed the Sargent's concern.

Carter sighed. "I know." he said. "I'm just so worried about the Colonel. Wilson says that his recovery will be slow, and he has not eaten anything since we got him back!"

"Andrew, calm down mate! Ya getting you self all worked up!" Newkirk said, trying to calm the Sargent.

Carter just sighed and went back to carefully tending Hogan.

Kommandant Klink looked up from his paper work. His mind was on somthing else. His Senior POW Officer to be exact.

No matter how hard he tried, Klink could not get Hogan out of his mind. He could not get over how weak and helpless Hogan had looked when he first walked into the cell at Gestapo HQ where Hogan was being held.

Klink made up his mind right then to go see how Hogan was doing. Aside from helping get Hogan out of his mind, the visit would be an excuse to get away from the paperwork he was facing.

Klink grabbed his coat and started in the direction of Barracks 2.

Wilson and Carter looked up when Klink entered Hogan's room. Carter came to attention while Wilson just nodded and continued examining the Colonel, who was still unconscious.

Klink was surprised at Hogan's appearance. After two days away from the Gestapo, he still looked very weak and frail. Klink was also surprised at how pale Hogan was. The Colonel also appeared to have some difficulty breathing.

"Sargent Wilson, what all has happened to Hogan, now that you have made a more throulgh examination?" Klink asked.

Wilson stood up and sighed. After Carter had taken his place at Colonel Hogan's side, the Medic replied.

"Well Kommandant, according to the his wounds, I would say that Colonel Hogan has been beaten, kicked, and whipped. As a result of that, he has 2 broken ribs, cuts, bruises, a fever, and permanent scars. Due to his broken ribs, Colonel Hogan is having some trouble breathing." the Sargent told Klink. "He also has a mild concussion, and has lost a lot of blood. He is lucky that he's still breathing sir."

Klink was stunned. "What are the chances hat Hogan will recover Sargent?" he asked Wilson.

"I don't really know sir. It looks like Colonel Hogan will make it, but I'm not sure." Wilson replied, shaking his head. "At this point, anything can happen."

Klink sighed. "Very well. Let me know if his condition changes."

"Yes sir." Wilson replied, and then gave Klink a salute.

Klink returned Wilson's salute then spun around and went back to his office.

Once back in his office, Klink sighed. The news of Hogan was nothing like he had expected. He was hoping that Hogan would be conscious, or at least in a somewhat better condition. Oh well. Klink sighed and went back to his paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Hogan's quarters, Wilson had finished checking the Colonel.

"Colonel Hogan is doing as good as I can expect with his condition." Wilson told Newkirk, who had come to relieve Carter, but was unsuccessful at getting him out of the room. "I guess I better get out of here and tell Kinch how the Colonel is doing." He continued.

"K'. See ya Joe." Newkirk answered.

With that, the Medic smiled and left the room, leaving Carter and Newkirk to watch Hogan.

Carter leaned over and started to fuss over Colonel Hogan. A few seconds later, a small whimper came from the Colonel.

Carter quickly forgot about the blankets and gently raised Hogan's head, and moved the pillows, propping the Colonel up a little bit. Carter then waited for his Colonel to wake up a little more before seeing if he needed anything.

Colonel Hogan opened his eyes a crack and moaned.

"Colonel?" Carter softly asked.

Hogan's head moved slowly in Carter's direction.

"Carter. Is that you." The Colonel whispered, struggling to stay awake.

Carter grinned, and then replied. "Yeah Colonel. It's me. How do you feel?"

"Miserable."

"Is there anything that I can get you sir?"

"No. I'm just so tired." was the reply.

"Ok boy. Uh, I mean Colonel."

Hogan weakly smiled. Only Carter.

And with that, Colonel Hogan fell asleep.

Colonel Hogan's eyes fluttered open. He attempted to sit up, but he was too weak and he collapsed. During his second attempt to sit up, Hogan was gently raised, and lelp you mon Colonel." Lebau said, already helping the Colonel.

Hogan smiled. "Do I have a choice?"

"Well, non mon Colonel."

Both Hogan and Lebau chuckled at that.

Just then, the door opened. Both Hogan and Lebau looked up to see who it was.

"Hey, your finally awake!" Wilson exclaimed.

Hogan rolled his eyes before saying "Yes mom. I'm awake."

Wilson sighed and sat on the edge of the lower bunk. "But seriously Colonel. How do you feel?"

"Well," Hogan coughed before he continued. "I'm still really sore, and my side really hurts, I still have a headache and the rest is classified information."

Wilson gave Colonel Hogan a playful dirty look, knowing that the Colonel was probably not up for any more talking, and unable to pass up a chance to annoy him.

Wilson turned his attention to Lebau. "Louie, could you fix some broth or something like that for the Colonel?"

Lebau smiled. "Oui. I'll go do it now." and hurried out to the stove.

As the Corporal ran out, Carter came in and sat in the chair next to Hogan's bed, where Lebau had been sitting.

"I'll go tell Klink that you are awake Sir." Wilson said as he stood up and left.

"Fine."

After Wilson had left for Klink's office, Hogan shifted to face Carter.

"Hey Colonel. Are you feeling any better boy? Uh, I mean Sir."

Hogan held a laugh at Carter's usual mistake. "A little better. Now, what's been going on while I've been out cold?"

"Well, nothing much Colonel. We where all so worried about you. Even Schultz was worried! He wouldn't even eat strudel! Well, Lebau did not make any, but-"

"Ok, I get the point. Any word from London?"

"Well, I'm not sure. You know, that's Kinch's job, and I have no clue how to decode those messages that he gets! But I have an idea for some new codes for London to use! Here, just listen to this..."

Meanwhile, Wilson was just getting to Klink's outer office. After knocking and getting permission from Klink, the Medic entered Klink's office.

"Sargent Wilson, what do you want? Can't you see that I have a mountain of paperwork here? What is it."

"Sir, I just wanted to tell you that Colonel Hogan is awake."

Klink instantly looked up when he herd Hogan's name. "Colonel Hogan is awake? Oh, that's marvelous. Tell me, is it all right if I go see him?"

"Well, it would have to be short."

Klink got up and started to put on his coat.


	5. Chapter 5

Lebau entered Colonel Hogan's room carrying a mug of warm broth for the Colonel. He could not hold in a laugh when he saw the situation before him.

Carter was blabbing about some weird thing or another, probably about bombs, knowing Carter. Meanwhile, Colonel Hogan was also attempting to hold in a laugh.

"Carter." Hogan said trying to get the Sargent to stop. "Carter-"

"Mon Carter." Lebau said while shaking Carter's shoulder, trying to help the Colonel.

"Huh? Oh! Lebau!" Carter exclaimed.

"Why don't you take a break Carter. I'll stay with the Colonel." Lebau offered.

"Ok. See you later boy! Uh, Sir!" Carter called over his shoulder as he left the room.

Once he had left, Lebau burst out laughing while Hogan just shook his head.

Seconds after Carter had left, Newkirk strode into the room.

Newkirk and Lebau switched places, and then the Frenchmen left to clean up the stove area, leaving Hogan and Newkirk alone.

"Guv." Newkirk said, trying to get the attention of his half asleep Colonel. "Guv!"

"Huh?"

"C'mon Guv. Louie made some broth for ya."

"Wait, what?" Hogan asked, coming to his senses.

"Louie made some broth for ya Guv. Ya need to drink it." Newkirk repeated.

"Oh. Sure." the Colonel replied.

Newkirk gently helped Hogan sit up a little bit, and then held him up while Hogan drank the broth from the mug that Lebau had put it in. Once the Colonel was finished, the Corporal took the mug, set it down, then helped Hogan lie down again.

Colonel Hogan closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. All of the movement had left him exhausted. After a few minuets of silence, Hogan reopened his eyes and shifted to face Newkirk.

"Ya all right Guv?" the Corporal softly asked.

Hogan weakly smiled. "Yeah Newkirk. I'm fine. Just tired."

"Ok Guv." Newkirk paused before continuing. "Anything that I can get ya Sir?"

"No, not right now."

Newkirk smiled and watched as Colonel Hogan drifted off to sleep.

The door opened and shut quietly. When Newkirk looked up, he saw that the visitor was Kommandant Klink.

"Sir." Newkirk said coming to attention. Klink returned the salute, then Newkirk signaled for Klink to be quiet.

"Newkirk?" a groggy voice asked.

"Oh, Guvner. I thought that ya was asleep sir." the Corporal said as he turned back to Hogan to help him sit up a little more and get comfortable.

"Thanks Newkirk." the Colonel said after he was situated.

"Hogan." Klink stated, trying to get the American's attention.

"Oh, Colonel Klink. I didn't know that you where here."Hogan said, finally realizing that Klink was in the room.

Klink approached Hogan cautiously. He was still worried about Hogan. He still looked weak and pale.

"So Hogan. Tell me. How do you feel?"

"Sore and tired."

Klink watched Hogan with concern. The American looked like he was about to pass out. Hogan's eyes where barley open. The only thing keeping Hogan up was the two pillows that where arranged behind him.

Newkirk grabbed the cup of water that was on the table and turned back to his Colonel.

"Here Guv. Ya need ta drink sir."

Newkirk helped the Colonel sit up a little bit, and then helped him keep the cup steady. Once the Colonel was done, he set the cup back on the table while Hogan collapsed.

"Guv!" Newkirk gasped, elevating the Colonel while he rearranged the pillows so Hogan could lay down.

Klink watched the whole scene, stunned at Hogan's condition. "Corporal Newkirk, is Hogan all right?"

Before Newkirk could even open his mouth, Hogan whispered "Yeah Kommandant. I'm just exhausted."

Klink nodded and quickly left the room. Great. Now he would never be able to finish his paperwork.

The next morning, Sargent Schultz burst into Barracks 2 as usual. To his surprise, every single prisoner was awake and either dressed of getting dressed. Schultz realized that Newkirk, Lebau, Kinch, Carter, and Wilson where nowhere to be seen. After scanning the room, he realized that the door to Hogan's quarters was open. He waddled into the room and froze at the sight that he saw.

All of the men closest to Hogan where in the room. Colonel Hogan was laying motionless on his bunk. Sargent Wilson was crouched on the floor beside Hogan's bunk, holding a bucket, and there was vomit with blood in it on the floor around the bucket. Everyone had a terrified look on their faces. And Sargent Kinchloe had two fingers on Hogan's throat, checking for a pulse. Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Kinch looked at Wilson. "He's still alive."

Wilson and everyone else in the room sighed with relief. The Medic then turned his attention to the lump of blubber that was laying on the floor.

"Lebau, Carter, see if you can get Schultz up. I have no why he passed out like that." Wilson said.

Lebau squatted next to Schultz and tapped his face. "Schultzie! Wake up!"

Schultz opened his eyes. "Cockroach!" he said, and then his eyes grew and he cried, "Colonel Hogan!"

Lebau helped the fat guard up, then asked "Schultzie, why did you call for the Colonel?"

"Cockroach, Colonel Hogan is he... he can't be..."

Wilson answered."Colonel Hogan is very sick Schultz. He is coughing up blood. I thought that he just had a fever, but apparently it is **much** more serious."

"Bbbb-but ii-is he de...." Schultz stammered.

Wilson realized what he was talking about, which explained why he passed out. "No Schultz. Colonel Hogan is alive."

The Sargent sighed with relief. "Wonderful! I will go tell the Kommandant that Colonel Hogan's condition has changed."

"Schultz, after you tell him, tell Klink that he needs to come over here NOW." the Medic told him.

Schultz nodded and ran out the door to tell Kommandant Klink.

Wilson turned back to Hogan. "Kinch, make the Colonel as comfortable as possible. Carter, try to clean up the stuff that missed the bucket. Newkirk, get some water. Lebau, help Kinch." Wilson said, taking command.

Kinch carefully held the unconscious officer up while Lebau arranged the pillows, removed the blankets, and attempted to smooth out the mattress. Kinch then laid Colonel Hogan back down, and Lebau laid the blankets back on the Colonel.

Carter had successful cleaned up the floor, but there where still a few blood stains remaining.

Newkirk returned with a pitcher of water and set it on the table next to the glass.

Wilson came back in with a damp piece of cloth and put it on the Colonel's forehead. After noticing that everyone in the room was looking at him, Wilson explained. "Colonel Hogan still has a very high fever. To be exact, 102.7 degrees. He is still fighting for his life on that side too."

Kinch looked Wilson right in the eye. "What can we do to help the Colonel?" He said, sounding like it was more of an order then a question.

"Well, we need to keep the fever down, and I'll give the Colonel penicillin. If he wakes up, you guys MUST make him drink. The main thing that you can do is make Colonel Hogan as comfortable as possible, and try to help him keep the contents of his stomach where they are supposed to be." replied Wilson.

Kinch nodded. "Is there anything else that we can do?"

"Well, if Colonel Hogan wakes up, just be there for him. He will be really weak, and he will feel awful." The Medic told Kinch. "There is not a whole lot that we can do in this situation. Wether he lives or dies is for the most part up to Colonel Hogan."

Lebau and Carter quietly excused themselves from the room.

Newkirk checked Hogan's pulse, just to assure himself that his Colonel was still alive. After finding a pulse, Newkirk sighed with relief and tried to make Hogan as comfortable as possible. Wilson smiled as he watched the Corporal fuss over Hogan.

"Relax Newkirk." Wilson said. Newkirk sighed, and Kinch excused himself, saying that he needed to check to see if London was trying to reach them.

About five minuets after Kinch had left, there was a knock at the door. After getting Wilson's permission to enter, Kommandant Klink entered the room.

"Schultz told me to come over here right away. He said something about Colonel Hogan."

Before Klink could say any more, Hogan emitted a moan. Wilson was practically standing on Hogan in less then a second, and Newkirk filled glass from Hogan's table up with water and waited for his CO to come to.

Klink just stood still in shock, finally having noticed the condition of his Senior POW Officer.

Hogan let out another cry of pain. Wilson gently lifted the Colonel into a sitting position and held him up while Newkirk arranged the pillows so that his Colonel would be propped up a little bit. Once the Corporal nodded, Wilson then laid Hogan back down.

Hogan let out yet another moan as his eyes fluttered open. He shifted and looked at Newkirk. The Corporal could see that Hogan was exhausted and in pain.

"Newkirk." Hogan whispered, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"It's all right Guvner. I'm 'ere." Newkirk said, also struggling, but to control his emotions. He took Hogan's hand and gave it a squeeze. Hogan clung onto his hand with a pleading look. Newkirk looked into his CO's eyes. He could see pain and fear clearly. But he could also see trust. Hogan trusted him. The Colonel trusted that Newkirk would be by his side and do every thing possible to help.

Once he remembered where he was, Newkirk smiled and then lifted Hogan up and offered him the glass of water saying "Guv, ya need ta drink. Wilson's orders."

Hogan gave a weak smile, nodded, and gratefully drank as Newkirk held the glass.

Once Hogan was finished, Newkirk set the glass down and helped his Colonel get comfortable in his bunk. As soon as that was finished, Hogan started to doze off.

Newkirk realized with a start that the Colonel was still clinging onto his hand. Newkirk smiled and used his free hand to re-wet the cloth and put it back on Hogan's forehead.

"What happened to Hogan?" Klink whispered hoarsely, still in shock over the sudden change of Hogan's condition.

Wilson looked up and sighed. "Kommandant, Colonel Hogan was coughing up blood about an hour ago. That was the first time since the incident that he was conscious. The only cause that I can think of is the fever is so bad that-"

Before Wilson could finish, Hogan started coughing, about to need the bucket again.

Klink excused himself and ran out of the room while Newkirk grabbed the bucket and Wilson gently maneuvered Hogan into a sitting position and held him up.

About fifteen minuets later, once Hogan was done, Wilson laid the Colonel back down and took the bucket from Newkirk, going to throw it out, but then he noticed something. About half of the contents in the bucket was green. When he looked closer, he could see that there appeared to be some kind of liquid. Wilson froze as a realization came over him. It was not the fever that was causing Hogan to get sick. The goons must have given him something, and THAT what was causing the problem.

Wilson put the bucket down, told Newkirk not to let ANYONE touch it, and raced over to Klink's office.

Kommandant Klink looked up as Sargent Wilson burst through his door without knocking. One look at the medic, and Klink knew that it had something to do with Hogan.

"Please sit down Sargent." Klink said, noticing that Wilson was practically panting.

Just as Wilson had sat down, the door once again burst open. Magior Hochetter stormed into the room in his usual manner.

The men of barracks two all looked up when the Medic returned, once again gasping for air.

"What is it Joe?" Kinch asked.

"Hochetter. Coming. For. Colonel." Wilson panted. "Checking. To. See. How. Poison. Worked."

Before anyone could react, Magior Hochetter, Klink, and a few of the guards including Schultz burst into the building.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where is HOGAN!"The Major shouted.

Schultz opened the door to Hogan's quarters and Hochetter stormed in. Klink followed.

Carter and Newkirk where in the room, trying to prevent Hogan from getting sick again. Hochetter pushed the two men aside and stood right next to Hogan's bed, right where they normally kept the bucket.

Hogan was shifting every other second in his bunk, moaning. It was obvious that he was going to need a bucket soon, but Hochetter's guards held Newkirk and Carter back.

Hogan let out a cry of pain and rolled over on his right side. Hochetter just stood there and watched the Colonel.

Hogan started coughing, and soon it turned into being sick. The Colonel continued to puke for about five minuets, then collapsed back into his bunk, exhausted.

Newkirk, Carter, Schultz, and Klink tried to keep from laughing hysterically.

There was vomit all over Hochetter's boots.

"!" And with that, the Majior stormed out of the room, the two guards following. Klink also left, and so did Schultz. Newkirk ran out and collapsed on his bunk, unable to stand. He was laughing too hard.

Everyone looked at Newkirk, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, blimey. The Guv-" The Corporal managed to say before collapsing into more laughter. "E' threw up on-"

"The Colonel threw up again?" Wilson exclaimed, worried.

Newkirk nodded, unable to talk because he was laughing so hard. "-On Hochetter's boots!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Lebau, whom was already laughing.

"You've got to be kidding!" Kinch laughed.

"NO! It really 'appeded!" Newkirk said, before joining the rest of the Barracks with hysterical laughter.

Wilson enjoyed the laugh with the men, but after a few minuets, he pulled himself together and went to check on Hogan.

"Carter, what on EARTH are you doing?" Wilson demanded when he walked into Hogan's quarters.

"I found this syringe on the floor. Majior Hochetter must have dropped it." Carter answered.

"Hey. Carter. Do you know what that green liquid is?" Wilson asked referred to the stuff in the bucket, and now on the floor.

"Oh sure. That's poison. It causes the person to throw up constantly, eventually resulting in a very painful death. There is only one cure. And that's this stuff. It destroys the poison and it's self at the same time, leaving nothing."

"And you're sure that this is the right stuff and that the poison is what you say it is?" Wilson questioned.

"Oh sure it is." Carter squirted a tiny drop out of the syringe onto a puddle of the green poison, and they both dissolved instantly. "See?"

Wilson nodded. "Ok. The Majior gave the poison to Colonel Hogan. So..."

Carter smiled. "Sure. The only side effect is that it feels really weird."

Wilson took a deep breath. "Ok. I know how to inject it."

Carter handed the container to Wilson and said "Joe, how can you be so positive? I do make mistakes."

"In Klink's office, Hochetter said that he had the only thing that could save Colonel Hogan with him. This MUST be it."

And with that, Wilson injected the contents of the syringe into Colonel Hogan.

Wilson snapped himself awake. "I must have dozed off." he thought.

Sargent Wilson was siting beside Hogan, watching over him in case there was a problem. In the morning, Newkirk would take over so he could get some sleep.

A cry of pain distracted Wilson form his thoughts. He instantly turned to Colonel Hogan.

Hogan moaned. The pain was almost too much to bear. "I can't let Hochetter know that it's working. I must fight. For the men-" he thought before he let out another moan.

Just then, Hogan's eyes fluttered open. Wilson automatically grabbed the Colonel's arm to keep him calm, but Hogan's whole body flinched at the touch and another moan was emitted by Hogan.

"Colonel. Colonel Hogan, calm down. Colonel. Relax. It's ok." Wilson said, trying to soothe his wounded Colonel.

Hogan shifted to face Wilson, still breathing hard. "Joe? Is that you Joe?" he whispered, gasping for air.

Wilson smiled and replied. "Yeah Colonel. It's me. You're safe."

"I thought that I was back at gestapo headquarters." Hogan sighed.

"How do you feel Colonel?"

"Kind of numb. What happened? And why do I feel like I'm about to throw up?"

"Colonel, do you remember Hochetter giving you any kind of poison?"

"What are you talking about?" Hogan asked, clearly confused.

Wilson sighed. "I take that as a no."

"Right." Hogan also sighed.

"Well, Carter found the antidote, so it's fine."

"Huh?" The Colonel asked, still clearly lost.

Wilson smiled. "Never mind. I just wanted you to know that you will be ok."

Hogan just blinked, trying to stay awake. "What about my men?"

Wilson gave an exasperated sigh. "Why am I not surprised. They are all asleep right now Colonel."

"Guvner?"

Wilson looked up. "Newkirk! What are you doing up?"

The Corporal emerged from the shadows. "I came ta take over. I thought that ya could use the extra rest."

"Ok. Have fun." Wilson said, knowing that if he said no, it would just wind up in a long discussion with no results.

Newkirk and Wilson switched places while Hogan shifted to face the Corporal.

"Just take it easy, eh Colonel?" Wilson said as he left the room to go to his bunk.

Newkirk gave Hogan's hand a squeeze. Colonel Hogan looked up at Newkirk and smiled.

"Ya all right Guvner?" He asked softly.

"Yeah Newkirk. I'm fine." The Colonel sighed, still not feeling very good, or coherent. Hogan studied the Corporal as he squeezed his hand even harder. "Newkirk, what is it?"

"Guv." he whispered, trying not to cry. "Guvner, when we got you back from the goons, ya' was barely even breathin'. Guvner, I thought that we 'ad lost you. I was so scared..."

"Newkirk, I'm right here. It's ok." Hogan whispered to the English Corporal.

Newkirk smiled. "I know Guvner. I know."


End file.
